


Dick Grayson: Taken By The Parents

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dick Grayson: Taken [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABDL, Brainwashing, Diapers, F/M, Force-Feeding, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Torture, let me know if I need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade Wilson wakes up in what looks like a nursery to find Dick Grayson there, but drugged and brainwashed out of his mind.He has to find a way to get around the meta captors known only as Mommy and Daddy without getting caught and losing his mind, just like Dick.Will he succeed or will Mommy and Daddy get their perfect little boys?*SEQUEL OUT NOW!!! RETURN OF THE PARENTS!!!https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062924





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is only three chapters but I'm working on a sequel so look forward to that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade wakes up in a strange place to an even stranger sight

Being a mercenary for the past thirty or so years, Slade Wilson had woken up in a multitude of odd and weird places.

But this place? This place certainly took the cake. 

Because of all the things Slade had woken up to see, from Adeline in labor with Grant to a man’s head exploding from his body in Vietnam, Dick Grayson laying on the floor of a nursery, getting his diaper changed by a woman seated between his thighs was probably the weirdest thing.

“What the hell?” Slade muttered.

“Good morning, baby,” the woman said, looking over and smiling at Slade. “How did you sleep?”

Slade narrowed his eyes, starting to sit up only to find his wrists chained to the head of the twin sized bed, a dinosaur themed blanket thrown over him.

“Who the  _ fuck _ are you?” Slade snapped, straining against the chains. “Where am I?”

“Hey now, we don’t use those kind of potty words here,” a voice snapped, drawing Slade’s attention to the man standing at the end of the bed he was restrained to. The man waggled a finger back and forth. “One more bad word out of you, and you’ll get a bar of soap in your mouth.” the man looked down at the woman. “How’s Dickie doing this morning, Mommy?”

“Just fine!” Mommy replied brightly, reaching down to tickle Dick’s bare stomach.

Dick himself was staring intently as Slade and when the mercenary’s gaze met the acrobat’s he noticed that the younger man’s eyes were much more aware than they had been a second earlier. But the look was replaced with the vacant gaze a moment later when Mommy managed to grab his attention.

“Who’s mommy’s big boy?” she cooed, leaning over Dick and smiling when the acrobat let out a childish giggle. “Who’s mommy’s special boy?”

“How about you take Dickie down to eat?” the man said, placing a hand on Mommy’s shoulder. He cast a glare in Slade’s direction. “Bubba and I need to have a talk.”

Slade narrowed his eyes. “If you think-”

“Come on, baby,” Juliet said, lifting Dick up as if he was as light as a feather. “Let’s go downstairs and get some breakfast.”

Slade cursed internally. They were Metas. They had to be if this small, slight woman could easily lift Dick into her arms and carry him out of the room. That certainly caused a load of complications.

As soon as they were gone, the man walked to stand next to the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Daddy is very disappointed in you,” the man said. He waved a finger in Slade’s face. “You  _ know  _ better than to use words like that. Especially around baby Dickie.”

“Listen,” Slade said, forcing himself to calm. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are-”

‘Daddy’ cut him off by heaving a long, loud sigh and leaving the room, walking through an open doorway. A moment later, he returned and used his extreme strength to force Slade upright.

“Daddy is going to give you one change to apologize,” he said, holding up a bar of soap. “Or you can keep this in your mouth for three minutes.” he raised an eyebrow.

Slade stayed quiet for a moment, weighing his options. Sorry would be painless but humiliating. But at the same time, getting a bar of soap in the mouth wasn’t fun as Slade recalled from his own  _ actual  _ childhood.

_ These people expect me to act like a child?  _ He thought to himself.  _ Fine. _

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Daddy tilted his head. “Sorry what?”

Slade raised both eyebrows cause excuse him? What the hell else did this man want. Then it clicked. Slade ground his teeth together before forcing himself to mutter,

“Sorry  _ daddy. _ ”

Daddy was quiet for a moment before he smiled brightly and set the soap off to the side.

“Good boy,” he said. “Now, are you going to be a big boy and walk down the stairs or will daddy have to carry you?”

“I can walk.”

  
.........

 

Daddy insisted on holding Slade’s hand down the stairs and as they made their way to the kitchen, Slade noted that near everything in the home had been childproofed. When they entered the kitchen, the man lifted him up and set him in an adult sized booster seat before Slade had time to object or fight back.

Once he was strapped in - wrists restrained to the armrests of the chair - the man spoke.

“It’s just until we have you trained,” he said with a smile, patting Slade’s head before walking over to Dick who was seated in a high chair next to Slade, playing with blocks. The man - Daddy - placed a kiss on Dick’s cheek, smiling when the acrobat giggled. “Like Dickie here.”

“He’s not trained,” Slade snapped, causing Dick to startle and stare at him. “He’s  _ brainwashed.” _

“Breakfast time!” Mommy said, preventing ‘Daddy’ from saying anything in reply. She walked over and placed a bowl of fruit loops and a sippy cup of apple juice in front of Slade and a bottle of milk in front of Dick who made a cooing noise, grabbing the bottle to drink greedily.

It was then that Slade saw the markings. They were circular in shape and a painful, angry red, one on each temple.

_ Electrical brainwashing.  _ Slade thought to himself instantly, eyes wide as Mommy and Daddy took their seats at the table. He felt a stab of pity in his chest as he looked over Dick, naked save for the diaper.  _ Oh kid. What have they done to you? _

  
............

 

Slade forced himself to behave throughout the day, to go with the man and woman if only to try and figure out who they were and what they wanted.

It wasn’t late, only seven o’clock, but The Parents - the new supervillains that Slade had heard of but thought nothing of - were getting him and Dick ready for bed.

From what Slade could tell, whatever form of electrical brainwashing The Parents had been using on Dick was thorough. The acrobat’s eyes were always vacant and glazed. Except when Slade drew his attention either intentionally or unintentionally. When he looked at the mercenary, there was recollection in his eyes though it faded quickly when ‘Mommy’ or ‘Daddy’ drew his attention away.

Slade figured they did it on purpose. To keep Dick brainwashed and, well, this diaper wearing shell of himself. Through the day, Slade had noticed that they controlled every single aspect of Dick’s life. From feeding him, to changing him, to bathing him.

At the current moment, he and Dick were in a bubble bath together.

“I can wash myself,” Slade said when the father reached towards him with a soapy loofah. The man chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his long white hair. Slade bit back a growl but quietly thanked the man when the loofah was handed to him.

_ This is humiliating.  _ He thought to himself, watching Dick as Mommy washed the acrobat’s long hair.  _ How long have you been here, kid?  _

Indeed, Dick’s hair was just passed his shoulders blades, leading Slade to think maybe Dick had been with these people for years. 

But how many? 

Slade hadn’t seen the acrobat around in nearly a decade, but the last time they’d seen each other, Dick had said he was retiring as Nightwing for good. He’d said there was too much tension between him and Bruce and he was just fed up with everything.

So Slade had thought nothing of his disappearance. Honestly, he’d felt relieved that the kid wasn’t going to be getting in the way of his contracts anymore.

He cast a look over Dick, sitting there in the bath and letting Mommy touch him in places Slade certainly wouldn’t have been comfortable with. Now, he was beginning to feel a bit guilty about not following up with the kid.

Once Slade was finished washing himself and climbed out of the bathtub to be dried in a towel by Daddy and dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and pajamas pants, he was led by his hand to sit on the twin bed he’d woken up in while Mommy lay Dick on the floor to put him in a new diaper before dressing him in a pair of mint green footie pajamas.

“Can you get Dickie in his crib and tucked in for bed?” Daddy asked. “I’ll get Slade set up in the other room.”

 

Slade tilted his head slightly. “Other room?”

“Is that a good idea?” Mommy asked quietly. “If he screams, it might distress Dickie.”

“It’ll distress him more to have him in the same room,” Daddy replied. “He’ll be fine.”

Mommy was quiet for a moment. “I think Dickie needs another session,” she said quietly, eyes flicking towards Slade. “Ever since Slade woke up, he’s had moments of clarity.”

“You saw that too?” Daddy asked. “Alright. We’ll do Slade first. Once he’s done and asleep, then we’ll do Dickie.”

“Alright,” Mommy said, zipping up Dickie’s footie pajamas and lifting him up. “You can handle Slade?”

Daddy rolled his eyes. “I have a feeling he’ll behave if we threaten Dickie,” he replied, looking down at Slade with a smile. “Right bubba?”   
  


Slade only glared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade has his first session and starts to get a general idea of how Mommy and Daddy work

Slade kept his muscles loose and relax, expression empty as Daddy strapped him in tightly to the chair in another room, attaching electrical stickers to his temples.

“You know, you’re impressing me right now,” Daddy said as he moved around the room, getting what he needed to get.

“Oh?” Slade asked casually.

“You’re not fighting,” Daddy replied, glancing at Slade over his shoulder. “Dickie fought  _ hard  _ when we got him. Took about…” he was quiet for a moment. “I think maybe six sessions? Certainly took about a week before he finally stopped fighting and let the training run its course.” he sighed, turning around to face Slade. “I  _ told  _ Mommy you were a bad idea. Told her you’d wake Dickie up.”

“Did I?” Slade asked, genuinely curious. “Wake him up?”

“He’s come very close,” Daddy replied. “If Mommy or I hadn’t distracted him, he’d probably have broken through and we really don’t want to have to hurt our baby again.”

“But you’re going to give him another session tonight,” Slade reminded him.

Daddy chuckled. “You heard that.”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Slade said hotly. “I’m not crazy.” he leaned back slightly. “Why did you pick us?”

“We’ve been doing this for awhile,” Daddy explained. “We've realized it makes everything easier if we pick our children-”

“Victims,” Slade murmured.

“-as people who no one will miss,” Daddy finished. “No one will miss  _ you _ . In fact, we know a lot about you, Deathstroke. And I’d wager that the Government of seventy-two different countries would be happier if they never saw you again.”

“True,” Slade agreed. “But people will miss the kid.” he glanced over when Mommy entered the room and locked the door behind herself. She turned back around to face the two of them, a frown on her face.

“What took you so long?” Daddy asked her.

“Dickie wouldn’t go down,” she replied, shooting Slade an unreadable look. “I think Dickie needs his session first.”

“He broke through?”

“Yes,” Mommy replied. “I had to knock him out. Drug only, don’t worry,” she added, holding up her hand. She looked over at Slade. “Let’s get this one done as soon as we can. I don’t want Dickie waking up and escaping.”

“He won’t,” Daddy said with a smile. “Grayson was a cop, remember? He knows there’s someone else here. He won’t leave them here. He’ll walk right in.” he smiled. “Unlock the door. Make this as easy as we can for him.”

Mommy heaved a loud sigh before unlocking the door quickly. Daddy looked back at Slade, grabbing a bit gag from the table behind himself, walking over to force it between Slade’s teeth.

“Bite down,” he ordered, stepping back to fiddle with a few knobs on the electrical machine. He looked over at Slade. “You said people would miss the kid?”

“He did?” Mommy asked. She laughed, looking over at Slade. “No they won’t, silly.”

“The kiddo declared he was moving out of the country for a long time,” Daddy said. “No one in America is going to miss him or think anything of his absence.”

Slade narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t speak with the bit gag shoved into his mouth. Daddy chuckled, looking over at Mommy.

“Well now. Shall we get started?”

He pulled the lever.

  
...........

 

Slade passed out in agony and woke once more in the twin sized bed, sun streaming through the curtains. It had to be midday and must have been because Dick was seated in the middle of the floor, playing with a few stuffed animals. This time he was dressed in a pair of short overalls with a forest green shirt underneath.

Slade closed his eyes, letting himself breathe to fight past a headache. When he opened his eyes again, Dick was watching him. But this time there was no recollection in his eyes. Slade felt a pang in his heart when he noticed the burns on the acrobat’s temples were much more prominent than they’d been the day before. Much more bright red and painful.

Slade wondered, briefly, if the acrobat had even tried to fight Mommy and Daddy as they strapped him down for his session. But then again, if Slade couldn’t fight Daddy’s strength, than neither could someone who wasn’t enhanced. Neither could Dick.

With a soft sigh, Slade slowly sat up and was thankful to find he wasn’t bound to the bed. He was, however, dressed in a pair of socks, a colorful t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. 

Grimacing, he forced himself to his feet and forced himself to ignore the way Dick watched him as Slade walked over to test the doorknob of the nursery.

Locked. Not that he’d been expecting much different. 

Sighing, he turned and walked over to kneel in front of Dick, watching the acrobat with a gentle gaze.

“I don’t suppose you can help me with anything?” he asked softly as Dick crawled over on his hands and knees to reach up and tug on a strand of Slade’s hair.

The mercenary sighed. “Yeah,” he murmured, reaching up to pull Dick’s hand away. “I figured as much.” he sighed, keeping hold of the acrobat’s wrist to stroke his thumb over Dick’s palm. “What did they do to you?” he whispered. “How long have you been here?”

He dropped Dick’s hand, standing and turning to face the door when he heard the knob shaking. A moment later, Daddy walked in, slipping a key back under his shirt.

“Well good afternoon, bud,” he said with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting you up yet.” he tilted his head, looking at Dick behind Slade’s legs, the acrobat having gone back to playing. “Were you playing with Dickie?”

“Yes,” Slade replied easily. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for Dickie to go down for his nap,” Daddy replied, closing the door behind himself as he walked around Slade to pick Dick up, the brainwashed acrobat already reaching for him. Daddy looked over at Slade. “Let me get him settled in his crib then we’ll head down for lunch.”

“Okay,” Slade said, watching silently as the man laid Dick down in the crib, murmuring softly to him until the acrobat yawned, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Just like that.

“Come on,” Daddy said quietly, turning and taking Slade’s hand, guiding him out of the nursery but being sure to close and lock the door behind them. “Let’s head downstairs for lunch.”

  
With one last look at the acrobat sleeping in the crib, Slade let himself be led out of the room and down the stairs for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter and the on to the sequel which will probably be longer than this one.
> 
> This one was a bit rushed but I reached the end of chapter three and realized, that was a good-ish ending.
> 
> So yuh know what? We've got ourselves a sequel!
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter two! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Dick escape but how will Dick handle it when he finds out just how much time he's missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Last chapter! Be sure to look back over chapter's one and two if you want cause I went through and edited them again and added a bit to them both, so just a heads up on that.

Six Weeks Later

It was a humiliating blow to his pride, but Slade managed to successfully convince Mommy and Daddy that they had brainwashed him into their perfect little son by the fourth session of electricity.

Thankfully, they had only been trying to reduce him to a toddler who could already use the potty which meant he didn’t have to subject himself to diaper changes or being fed against his will and touched in the bath.

Like Dick.

It took several weeks after the fourth session but once Mommy and Daddy were convinced Slade was properly brainwashed, they began trusting him enough to help out with Dick, which included bedtime feeding and diaper changes.

“Sorry kid,” Slade whispered the first time he changed the diaper, making sure his voice was low enough that Daddy - looming over his shoulder - couldn’t hear him.

Eventually, Mommy and Daddy were calm and relaxed, utterly convinced Slade was under their control. Which led to where he was now. Locked in the nursery with Dick, sitting cross legged on the floor as the acrobat played with the toys spread around.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Slade said softly, nodding every time Dick held up a toy to show him. “We’re getting out of here. Today. I just have to wait for someone to come in.”

He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of a key in the lock, watching quietly as Daddy walked in.

“Hey bubba,” he said brightly, smiling down at Slade. “I know you’re probably having fun playing with Dickie, but I gotta change his diaper, okay? It’ll only take a second so do you think you can move over?”

Slade nodded, standing and moving to sit on the edge of the twin sized bed, watching quietly as Daddy moved the toys aside, cooing to Dick as he lay the acrobat on his back, unzipping his footie pajamas ad pulling them down to Dick’s ankles to change his diaper.

Keeping his moves slow and keeping an eye on Daddy, Slade reached under the mattress of his bed for the syringe of sedative he had found one day, tucked away in the bathroom attached to the nursery.

He’d seen it used on Dick on occasion when the acrobat refused to go down for his nap and he knew it worked near instantly, giving the victim no chance to fight. All Slade could hope for was that Daddy didn’t have some strange immunity to it and that it was enough of a dosage to knock him out.

Slade stood, hiding the syringe behind his back, waiting until Daddy had finished taping Dick’s new diaper up and zipping him back up in the footie pajamas. He slipped behind the man, waiting until Dick was sitting upright again to act.

He jammed the needle into Daddy’s neck, pressing the plunger down and praying it was enough of a dosage that he wouldn’t have to try and fight Daddy while Dick was there, unable to defend himself.

Daddy didn’t stand a chance and he went down like a sack of rocks.

Without waiting a second in case Daddy woke up sooner than he should have, Slade scooped Dick up bridal style and rushed over to the window of the nursery, kicking it open. He’d been planning this escape for three weeks and knew it was going to be an easy jump from the nursery to the ground below.

Daddy was the only one home which was why Slade chose that day for his escape. Mommy was out running errands so Daddy’s car would be in the garage, his keys in the ignition. Slade only knew he kept his keys in the ignition all the time because Mommy and Daddy had been arguing about it over dinner one evening, loud enough that Dick started crying, thus ending the conversation abruptly.

The only factor he couldn’t account for in his escape was Dick. He had no idea how the acrobat was going to react to him knocking Daddy out and jumping out the window, but he didn’t have time to waste.

Dick squirmed in his hold, only going still when Slade tightened his grip.

“Sorry kid,” he murmured.

The acrobat cried out when he jumped out the window, landing hard on one knee. He took a moment to breath through the sudden burst of pain before he straightened up.

“Easy, easy kid,” he soothed in a whisper when the acrobat began to whimper and squirm with more energy as Slade rushed to the garage, opening the passenger car door with one hand and forcing Dick into the seat.

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled, batting the acrobat’s hands away as he quickly strapped the seatbelt over Dick’s chest. “But trust me, kid, when the brainwashing wears off, you’re going to thank me.” he looked up, meeting Dick’s wide eyes. “That is,” he said quietly. “If you remember any of this.”

Shaking his head, Slade closed the passenger door, rushing to the driver’s side and throwing himself into the car, opening the garage door and turning the car on, not bothering with his own seat belt since he knew they were on a time crunch. He didn’t know how long Mommy was going to be gone and he didn’t want Daddy to wake up and catch them before they got off the property.

When they were on the road, the house far behind and out of sight, Slade reached up for the felt eyepatch Mommy and Daddy had given him, the blue one decorated with a train, and ripped it off, tossing it in the back seat.

After a moment he glanced over at Dick. The acrobat was watching him. There was still no recollection in his eyes, but he wasn’t as out of it as he had been over the past six weeks.

Ever since his last session, the one right after Slade’s first, Slade had been hoping that the brainwashing and whatever else Mommy and Daddy might have done to him wasn’t permanent.

“Go to sleep,” he said, keeping his voice low and gentle. “Everything’s okay.

He was hoping the kid would listen though he hadn’t expected it. So he was surprised when DIck shifted, resting his head on the car door and going straight to sleep.

Just like he did at bedtime whenever Mommy and Daddy told him to go to sleep. Like an order.

“That brainwashing wasn’t just to turn you into this,” Slade murmured. “It was to make you obey orders without a second thought.” he tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. “Fuck, kid. What did they do you to?”

  
.............

 

Slade didn’t let himself breathe or feel safe until they made it to his current safehouse. Once inside, he gently lay a still sleeping Dick on the bed, retreating to the bedroom to change into a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, pulling his hair into its usual low tail and grabbing one of his own eyepatches.

Once dressed and ready, Slade slipped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to lean over Dick, brushing the acrobat’s hair out of his closed eyes

“Stay asleep until I get back,” Slade murmured. “I’ll be back soon.”

Once the security was back in place on the safehouse and Slade was sure Dick was going to be safe until he returned, he left and building to wipe their prints from the car and dispose of it in the bay nearby.

When he returned thirty minutes later, Dick was still asleep and he took that time to strip the kid out of the footie pajamas and diaper, changing him into one of Slade’s own shirts as well as a pair of boxers and sweatpants Dick had left in the safehouse the last time he had spent the night with Slade-

“Ten years ago,” Slade murmured, carefully laying down next to Dick and gazing over at the sleeping acrobat. “They had you for ten years, didn’t they?”

He rolled onto his back, flinging an arm over his face. Sleep was tugging on the back of his mind, but he was too tense. He didn’t trust what would happen if he dozed off.

But he must have. Or maybe he didn’t. All he knew was that the next second, there was shifting in the bed, followed closely by Dick’s hoarse, raspy voice.

“Slade?”

Slade opened his eye, forcing his sore, tense muscles to move. To sit up and look over at Dick whose eyes were still glazed over but not like before. More from exhaustion than from brainwashing.

“How are you feeling?”

Dick hesitated. He looked uncomfortable. “I-I don’t know,” he replied quietly. “I feel…” he closed his eyes, shuddering. “Like there are hands on me. Where am I?”

“One of my safehouses in Metropolis,” Slade replied. “Do you want to take a shower? It might help you feel better?”

“I do but my legs hurt,” Dick said quietly. “Like...like running for too long without stretching first. I don’t think standing for too long is a good idea but I don’t want to take a quick in and out shower.” he shot Slade an unreadable look. “And I  _ don’t  _ want your help.”

Slade gave a small smile. “Than a bath,” he said, heaving himself up and out of bed, heading to the attached bathroom to get Dick’s bath ready so the acrobat could stay in bed a little longer.

“Wait,” Dick called weakly. He was still lying down with his hands at his side. He hadn’t even  _ tried  _ to push himself upright yet. Almost as though he didn’t think he could. “What happened?”

“Take as long of a bath as you need,” Slade told him gently. “Then we’ll talk.”

  
.............

 

“Come here,” Slade said, getting up and just barely catching Dick in time before the acrobat tripped over the corner of the rug, collapsing into Slade’s chest.

“Sorry,” Dick mumbled, letting Slade help him into the kitchen and into a seat, taking the one across from Dick.

“So,” Dick said quietly, looking up at Slade with eyes that were clearer than they’d been in six weeks.

But only Slade knew that.

“So?” Slade asked.

“What happened?” Dick explained, clasping his hands together on the table in front of himself. “You said you’d tell me after I took my bath.”

Slade gave a short nod. “What do you remember?” 

Dick sighed, leaning back in his seat to run a hand through his long hair. “Not much,” he admitted quietly. “It’s been a long time though, hasn’t it? I can feel it. Not to mention, my hair is much longer than I remember.” he tried to crack a smile but it was weka. Strined. “A remember a man and a woman,” he said quietly. “And pain.” he closed his eyes. “A lot of pain.”

“Do you want to know what happened?”

“Yes.”

“You were tortured,” Slade admitted, tone carefully voice of any emotion. “But not for information.”

Dick hesitated. He had another question on his mind but he was almost afraid of the answer. With a shuddering breath, he forced himself to speak, though his words only came out in a soft whisper.

“Was I...sexually assaulted?” he couldn’t bring himself to look at Slade. “Because I can feel hands... _ everywhere. _ ”

“It’s a long story.”

“Then tell me,” Dick requested. “I have time.”

  
...........

 

Dick didn’t move or make a sound when Slade finished the story and for a moment, Slade was genuinely concerned that he broken the boy.

He leaned forward, keeping his movements predictable. “Kid?”

“How long?” Dick asked quietly, forcing himself to raise his gaze and meet Slade’s eyes. “How long did they...did no one look for me?”

“They said you’d made a public declaration about leaving the country.” Slade explained in a gentle voice. “Which is why they chose to take you. But I’m beginning to think they made it up to make sure no one would miss you.”

“I didn’t say it,” Dick said quietly. “I never said I’d...yes, I was having problems with Bruce but I’d never go so far as to leave the country!”

“How long was I there?” Dick asked. “How long did they have me?”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Slade replied. “Trying to figure it out.”

“And?”

“Ten years,” Slade replied gently. “Roughly.”

Dick let out a sharp breath, slumping back in his seat. “O-” he took a shuddering breath, placing a hand over his eyes and trying so hard not to cry. He let out a quiet sob before biting his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to silence himself.

“Kid,” Slade said gently.

“How did they do it?” Dick asked in a shaky voice. “You said I...I was brainwashed. And-and obviously I was, because I don’t remember anything.” he kept his hands over his eyes but Slade saw a few tears fall. “You said I was  _ tortured _ .”

“Shock therapy,” Slade murmured. “Routine electricity sessions. Every night until-”

“Until I broke and submitted,” Dick whimpered.

Slade stood carefully. “I think maybe you should go to sleep-”

“Shut up!” Dick screamed, slamming his hands down on the table and startling Slade enough that he froze. “Just shut the  _ fuck _ up!”

Slowly, cautiously, predictably, Slade held his hands up as a sign of peace. “Easy, Dickie-”

Dick’s voice cracked as he screamed at the top of his lungs, “Don’t  _ call  _ me that!” He lunged towards the counter, yanking open one of the drawers and pulling out a knife, brandishing it at Slade. “Don’t  _ fucking _ call me that!”

“Alright, take it easy,” Slade soothed as he and Dick began to circle the table. Dick had rage in his eyes, clearly intent on slitting Slade’s throat, though the mercenary had no idea why.  No idea what he’d said to set the kid off like this.

Dick’s hands trembled. “Don’t call me that,” he whispered, tears dripping down his face.

Slade stilled, finally making the connection. “Do you remember them calling you that?” he asked quietly, gently, cautiously easing himself towards the shaking acrobat.

“Yes,” Dick whispered. “And I-I remember them telling me to go to bed and I just...I would just roll over and obey and...and…” he doubled over with a lodu sob, clutching his hair tightly. “They’re still in my head, I can  _ feel  _ them!”

“It’s alright,” Slade soothed, stepping close enough to gently pry the knife out of Dick’s nearly lax fingers, tossing it onto the counter to be dealt with later. The acrobat whimper, hands clutching Slade’s shirt as he stared up at him through teary eyes.

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered.

“Northing,” Slade declared firmly, gently taking Dick’s wrists and stroking hs thumbs over the acrobat’s palms, noting how it seemed to help since Dick’s muscles relaxed almost instantly. “There is nothing wrong with you. You’ve been hurt, kid. Tortured and brainwashed without your consent for years. This way you’re feeling right now? This is absolutely normal. I think I’d be more worried if you didn’t feel anything at all.”

Dick’s bottom lip wobbled. “Bruce didn’t look for me,” he whispered.

“I’ll handle that,” Slade soothed, releasing one of Dick’s wrists to cup his cheek, stroking a thumb over his too prominent cheekbone. “For now, you should stay here. Give yourself time to rest and recover. Get healthy and regain weight. You’ve lost too much, I don’t think thy were feeding you right.”

“My stomach hurts,” Dick mumbled, leaning into Slade as all the fight drained out of him, leaving him exhausted and lightheaded.

“Because you haven’t had enough to eat in years,” Slade guessed, lifting Dick up bridal style and carrying him back to the bedroom, pulling the comforter back and sitting Dick down on the thick mattress. “May I cover you up?” he asked quietly.

Dick hesitated before tentatively laying down and nodding. He pulled the blanket close with one hand while using the other to grab Slade’s wrist, preventing him from walking away and leaving the room.

“Will you…” he bit his lip and looked away for a second. “Will you lay with me? I mean...I know it’s stupid and I’m being a coward but I just-”

He cut himself off when Slade placed a gentle kiss to the red mark on his temple, stroking Dick’s hair off of his face before pulling the curtains closed, dropping the room into darkness and crawling into bed on the other side of Dick. 

He rolled onto his side when the acrobat rolled over and hesitantly pushed himself into Slade’s chest. The mercenary laughed lightly.

“Get as close as you want, kid,” he said softly. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of the story!
> 
> There will be a sequel which I'll be sure to mark in the summary of the story once that's uploaded.
> 
> The sequel, however, will not be included in the "Dick Grayson: Taken" series, so just a reminder there.
> 
> Either way, please let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!!!
> 
> And don't worry. Mommy and Daddy will be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one!
> 
> I'll upload chapter 2 and 3 immediately.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!


End file.
